


Kiss Me Again To Prove You're Here

by ThylacineLily



Series: Holly and Ryan [Human] [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer noticed Ryan's eye twitch and stopped talking, lifting a brow. "What has your wife gotten herself into this time, Ryan?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Again To Prove You're Here

Ryan lifted a brow as a noise and buzzing in his pocket caught his attention in the middle of his conversation with Spencer, who had been talking to Ryan to amuse himself in between show stops. Sliding his hand into his pocket, he continued to listen to Spencer’s words as he slid open the Sidekick in his hand, and went to his messages. His smiled faltered as he read the message. _For the love of everything that is the Rose Vest, please save me!!_

Spencer noticed Ryan’s eye twitch and stopped talking, lifting a brow. “What is it?” He questioned as he tried to peer over at the screen of the Sidekick. A laugh erupted from his mouth when he saw the message on the screen, and who it was from. “What has your wife gotten herself into this time, Ryan?”

“God only knows, Spence, God only knows,” Ryan answered as he shook his head and replied to the text, _what did you do this time?_ He looked up at Spencer. “Am I the only one who’s thinking we’re about to be amused within the next five minutes?” He questioned his friend as Brendon wandered into the front of the bus, texting on his phone.

“Nope, you’re not alone,” Spencer said as he got comfortable, waiting for Holly’s reply.

“What’s going on?” Brendon asked, flopping down on the couch, his head landing on Ryan’s leg as he smiled sweetly up at his friend. He pouted, however, when Ryan lightly flicked the top of his head, making him rub the wounded area as he sat up.

“Holly is apparently in need of saving,” Spencer explained as Ryan’s text alert went off.

“What did she do this time?” Brendon asked, snickering.

Ryan laughed in response to the words on his phone’s screen. “My poor baby girl is bored. Apparently she’s going insane, or at least she thinks she is, because she thinks she just heard Rylan say ‘fuck you’ loud and clear when she laid him down for his nap.”

“But, he’s only three months old,” Spencer said before he got up and headed to the mini fridge, “how could he say something clear enough for her to understand it?” He asked as he poured himself a drink into a glass that he had grabbed from the cupboard.

“I know this, and she knows this, but she said she swears he said it,” Ryan answered with a shrug.

“Maybe you need to call her,” Brendon said, looking a little concerned by what he was hearing. “It sounds to me like she needs to hear someone besides your son giggling and babbling away.”

Ryan nodded as he stood up. “I think I’m going to,” he said as he got up and headed to the back room, shutting the door behind him before he sat down on the couch, dialing their house number. He smiled when she answered the phone after a couple of rings. “Hey gorgeous, how’s my girl doing?”

Holly gave a small squeal of delight when she heard his voice on the other end. “I miss miss miss miss miss you so much, Ryan!” She exclaimed in reply, the big smile evident in her voice. “You’re not too busy to make this call, are you?” She questioned, worried that their small break of talk time would be interrupted.

Ryan smiled as he shook his head even though she couldn’t see him doing so. “I’m good hon, we’re on the bus, heading to the next stop. I thought you could go for talking to me so I took the chance and called. Now, how are you doing Holly?”

“I’m going crazy being alone this long… I had to go shopping with my mom, and, my aunt and cousin I haven’t seen in a long time, and they drove me up the wall. I nearly beat down my stuck up cousin for calling our baby ‘ugly.’ I’m sorry I’m rambling baby-”

“Hols, it’s okay, really,” Ryan interrupted before she could say anything negative. “You’ve been alone for four weeks, you’re alone in that big house, aside from our three-month-old son, your words are bound to flow at the first chance they get. Now, how was your day, besides the evil cousin? Did you use the black VISA I told you to use if you were to go out shopping?” He questioned as he leaned back into the couch, his leg going over the other as he ran his free hand though his messy hair.

“I didn’t want to, but I saw the cutest little outfit for Rylan,” Holly answered, admitting her defeat since she had tried not to use the card he had handed over to her before he left for the tour. “You should have seen the look on her face when I took it out of my purse though,” she said, giggling softly after.

“Did you tell her it belonged to your loving husband?” He questioned, hoping she had rubbed it in her cousin’s face that she was married to him.

“You know I don’t flaunt you, Ryrie, I just told her it was my husband’s card and left it at that.”

“Aw, damn, I wish you would have,” he chuckled, smiling when he heard her yawn. “You’re tired, aren’t you, hon?” He questioned.

“I don’t want to be,” she answered, the pout evident in her voice. “I haven’t gotten to talk to you for a little while and when we finally get to talk I’m getting tired.”

“Baby, you know you need to sleep when you can get some rest in,” Ryan said softly. “Besides, we can talk all we want to when I get home in a couple of weeks. You’ve made it this far already, haven’t you?” He knew if he pointed out that little fact it would help her hang up and get the rest he knew she needed. “Plus, little lady, I know we’ll get to talk again way before the rest of the tour is up.”

Holly sighed softly after yet another yawn and frowned. “I don’t want to hang up with you, but I get what you’re saying… If you’re not too tired after the show, can you give me a call?”

“Of course, baby, I’ll talk to you later. I love you.”

“I love you too, Ryan,” she said, her small smile heard over the line.

\- - - - -

“Rylan!” Ryan cried out, his yell echoing over the baby monitor to the speaker where Holly sat in the kitchen, making her brow lift at the device. “Was that necessary? Seriously,” he complained, the pout evident as their son, Rylan Kade Ross, laughed in the background. “Of course you think it’s funny.”

 _Only home a day and a half and disaster strikes,_ Holly thought to herself, amused as she got up from her seat and headed to the stairs. She was about to go up them when she stopped in her tracks at the sight of her husband carrying their son at arm’s length, a disgusted look on his face. “Ry, baby, are you okay?” She questioned as she backed up from the stairs so he could come off of them.

“Take him,” he said, ignoring her question. “Just, take him, please.”

Holly lifted a brow before she stepped forward and took her son from her husband’s arms, her eyes falling on the cause of Ryan’s earlier shrieks and the disgusted look on his face.

Ryan pouted as Holly burst out laughing at he wet streak down the front of his shirt. “It’s not funny,” he huffed, folding his arms over his chest, realizing his mistake a little too late. The look on his face made Holly laugh even harder as he quickly unfolded his arms and speed-walked to the bathroom. He muttered curses as he quickly removed his shirt and turned on the hot water, his hands working on his pants as he kicked the door shut. Stripping down the rest of the way, he jumped in the hot water and grabbed his body wash, scrubbing at his chest and arms, desperate to get the urine off of him.

Holly looked down at Rylan, who looked up at her and stared before he burst into a giggle fit. “What am I going to do with you, little mister? Peeing on your daddy is not a very nice thing to do,” she said, trying to keep a straight face as she walked up the stairs to Rylan’s nursery. The fact that Rylan had peed on Ryan wasn’t what had caused her laughter, it was the look on her husband’s face because she knew she had, at one point or another, had that look on her face due to Rylan’s bad habit. She was having serious hope that he would grow out of it, soon.

In the nursery, she laid their son down, since he had started yawning when he was placed in her arms. She played with his hair, smiling at the perfect mix of her and Ryan that showed in their son as she helped coax him to sleep. He was just like his dad, easily knocked out by playing with their hair; it definitely did help get him to sleep at night. Even with her attention focused on getting their son down for his nap, her ear was on the noise of the water running in the shower, so she could know when Ryan was out of the shower.

“You gotta stop peeing on your mommy and daddy, little guy,” she said softly as he yawned, his eyes barely staying open now. “That’s what your diapers are for.” She smiled when he closed his eyes, yawning again.

When Rylan was down for the count, she left the nursery, heading to the bedroom she shared with Ryan, when he was home. She walked through the open doorway in time to see her husband pulling his boxer-briefs up, allowing the towel to drop from around his hips, giving her a small show of his male V that led down to his lower area.

“Are you still upset at me for laughing?” Holly asked as she moved closer to her husband, allowing herself to be wrapped in his arms as Ryan pulled her closer to him.

“I have no right to be mad at you for laughing, hon,” he said as he kissed the top of her head before they looked at each other. “I would have laughed if it was me taking Rylan from you. It was just really gross being on the receiving end, you know?”

Holly smiled up at him, knowing it was true. “So, all is forgiven?”

“All is forgiven,” he said before he pulled back and looked at her. “Although… We do still have a problem… A couple of them, actually,” he said as he nodded his head, still looking her over.

Holly, confused, looked up at him as she furrowed her brow and then looked down at herself, wondering if there was something on her that she had been unaware of. She looked up at him again, and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Ryan smiled. “Well, for starters, you’re wearing way too many clothes to snuggle in bed with me,” he said as he lightly tugged at the hem of her shirt, earning a relieved sigh and smile.

“Damn you, Ryan,” she said as she gave him a very light shove, the smile on her face betraying her fake anger. “You had me worried that there was something wrong, and it was only you teasing me. You can’t worry me like that.”

Ryan chuckled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. “But, it’s my job to baby, you should know this by now,” he replied, smiling as she pulled away. “And, I know for a fact you love it, because we wouldn’t be married if you didn’t. Tell me that I’m wrong,” he smiled.

Holly shot him a play glare before she walked to the walk-in closet in their room and pulled out her pajamas, stripping to change. She smiled when Ryan turned away so that she could have her privacy to change into her bed clothes. As soon as she was changed, and had tossed her dirty clothes in their laundry basket, she moved over to him, sliding her arms around his waist from behind. She smiled as she placed a feather-light kiss on one of his pale, boney shoulders.

Ryan smiled as he turned in her arms, sliding his arms around her. He glanced down at her current attire and gave a short nod of approval before flashing her a smile. “Much better,” he said with a smile as he listened to the baby monitor when Rylan started making some noises. When their son quieted down, they looked at each other before laughing softly together. “I never thought I would have parent ears,” she said through a small laugh.

Ryan shook his head, joining in on the small laugh. “Me either,” he said as he brushed his fingers through her hair. “But I’m glad it’s with you and not someone else, I would never want this family with anyone else.”

Holly smiled as she snuggled into her husband’s chest, allowing him to hold her closer as he tightened his arms around her. “I wouldn’t want this family with anyone else, either.” She kissed his chest, closing her eyes. “I love you baby,” she whispered against his chest before she sighed softly, relaxing into his chest.

“I love you too,” Ryan said before he placed a soft kiss on the top of Holly’s head as he loosened his arm around her and moved his hand down, rubbing slow, soft circles on the small of her back. He gave a small smile as he started humming _Northern Downpour_ , knowing it was one of Holly’s favorites. He smiled through the lyrics when he heard the soft, almost inaudible swoon she emitted as she recognized the soft melody. He continued to hum the wordless melody until he could feel her completely relax against him, a sign of her being asleep. He placed another soft kiss to the top of her head before he closed his eyes, ready to join her in sleep.


End file.
